


Lost in the Woods

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just WynDolls banter, I'm thinking early s1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Woods

     "C'mon, what do you  _actually like_ about me, anyway? I'm just your pain in the ass sidekick, right? No sweat off your brow or whatever if I kick it on some mission." They'd been in the woods for hours, tracking a lead on a revenant or just wearing down the soles on Wynonna's boots, she figured it was a toss up. "Actually, I know what it is. It's my ass. You can pretend you're not an ass-man, but I know you."  
  
     "You've held a knife on me, and you literally put my job at risk everyday. Job insecurity is one of the biggest stress-factors individuals face. Ass-man or not, it takes more than that, Earp. Sometimes you bring donuts and you're not bad with that gun." Dolls flashed her his best mocking smile, and a pointed look at her behind.   
  
    "Considering what your  _job_ is, Deputy Marshall," Wynonna poked her head around a tree at him. "You think you'd be relieved.  _Come on_ , don't you ever wanna just buy up a farm, get fat, and catch up on your reading. And it would like defy biology if I couldn't shoot this gun. It'd be something for your big, fancy super secret scientist drones to look into, why Wynonna Earp's a bad heir. Which, juries still out I guess."  
  
     "I would not get fat, thank you." He leaned in close to her and squinted accusingly. "I feel like you're not focusing on this mission. You know you're a great heir, with a great ass, what's with the baiting? And just because the only thing you ever read are the headlines about you doesn't mean I'm not well-read."   
  
     "Right, right, because you have so much time in between secret ops shit to hit the best seller's list. And I can't even remember the mission. Much like what my toes felt like. And I'm just wondering why if I'm such a pain in the ass to work with you don't like. Fill out papers for reassignment or something. They must need you to go hunt Bigfoot or something. Get Kennedy's real killer." She barely finished the thought before he pressed a fingertip to her lips.  
  
    "Hear that?" Whispering dangerously close to her face.  
  
    " _Silence_? Yep, earful of it. Blink twice if the NSA's listening _right_ now. I was kidding about the Kennedy thing." She kept smiling but shook her head exaggeratedly.   
  
    Dolls couldn't help but smile back. Weeks of training, girl still couldn't whisper like a normal person.  
  
    "Get Peacemaker out; follow me."  


End file.
